1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a bio-inspired distributed wireless resource allocation method.
2. Background of the Invention
Bio-inspired algorithms refer to algorithms for solving general problems by modeling natural phenomena of an ecological system which performs functions, such as maintenance, management and synchronization of the entire ecological system by obeying very simple and a less number of behavior rules.
A bio-inspired resource allocation method is a method in which a desynchronization as one of the bio-inspired algorithms is applied to a wireless resource allocation. The desynchronization is a method by which nodes on a network are allocated with time slots, without collision, through periodic firing message exchange. This method has avoided the collision by continuously controlling resources to be occupied through relationship among the nodes even under environments of frequent entry and exit of the nodes, and provided high channel utilization. However, the bio-inspired resource allocation method does not support a multi-hop environment.
In ‘Bio-inspired distributed wireless resource allocation method’ that the bio-inspired resource allocation method extends to the multi-hop environment, control messages have been exchanged in a periodic manner and resources to be allocated have been controlled by considering 2-hop neighboring nodes per two frames. Accordingly, high channel utilization has been provided without data collision. However, due to new entry and movement of nodes, a firing phase allocation collision which results from the nodes attempting to occupy the same firing phase is likely to be caused.
To solve this problem, a method in which each of nodes whose firing phase allocation conflicts reattempts to occupy the firing phases. This, however, causes a delay until the firing phase is reallocated. Also, other nodes which are unable to recognize such collision of the firing phase allocation determine that related data slots are used by the corresponding firing phase and accordingly do not use the related data slots. This results in a waste of data slots.